The present disclosure relates to a floating gearbox apparatus and method. The present development will be described primarily by way of reference to a gearbox for use in a fluid flow control system such as an intravenous (IV) pump. However, it will be recognized that the present gearbox will find utility in all manner of applications wherein it is desired to couple the output shaft of a gear transmission system to a shaft to be driven.
Flexible couplings for joining drive shafts exist; however, they only accommodate slight axial and angular misalignment. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a gear transmission system that can accommodate a large tolerance loop between the location of the output shaft and the location of the driven shaft.
Additionally, the standard flexible couplings are primarily designed to couple two permanently fixed shafts. It would also be desirable to provide a gear transmission system that couples an output shaft to a snap in driven shaft.
One disadvantage of flexible shaft couplings is that they induce a torsional flexibility into the system, which can result in an error if the position of the driven shaft is being read by an encoder. It would, therefore, also be desirable to provide a gear transmission system that does not induce torsional flexibility into the system.
Accordingly, the present disclosure contemplates a floating gearbox that overcomes the above problems and others. The present disclosure also contemplates a fluid control system and method employing the same.